


Day 5: Christmas Comes A Knockin'

by destimushi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Tears, buddie christmas advent, hallmark buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: January 5th, 2019Dear Eddie,I know you’ve only just left, but I already miss you. And Christopher misses you. Tonight we made your favourite for dinner and Chris accidentally set out three plates. It was rough, but he felt better after Papa Buck’s special hot chocolate.You know, I never thought I’d have much use of this notebook you gave me last Christmas, yet here we are.Anyway, missing you. Stay safe.Buck===Day 5 of the Buddie Christmas Advent hosted on the I'm Your Buddie Dicord server. Prompt: A Very Hallmark Christmas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 50
Kudos: 389
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallmark Christmas, Buddie edition! 
> 
> We have so many more awesome Christmas themed stories coming up so please stay tuned! 
> 
> Beta'd by [Sparken_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparken_Rose)
> 
> Hallmark approved by [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe) and [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad)!

_ January 5th, 2019  _

Dear Eddie,

I know you’ve only just left, but I already miss you. And Christopher misses you. Tonight we made your favourite for dinner and Chris accidentally set out three plates. It was rough, but he felt better after Papa Buck’s special hot chocolate. 

You know, I never thought I’d have much use of this notebook you gave me last Christmas, yet here we are. 

Anyway, missing you. Stay safe. 

Buck

_ January 30th, 2019 _

Eddie you jackass, 

I don’t know how to send you letters. They told me you’re on some sort of highly classified mission and there’s no communication. Seriously? Some secret military black ops bullshit and you didn’t tell me? If you die on me, Edmundo Diaz, I will kill you. You hear me? I will fucking kill you.

Buck

_ March 23rd, 2019 _

Hey Eddie,

Chris got his first ribbon today at the science fair. He’s so proud and we have pictures that we’re saving for when you get back. I know he’s not supposed to get cookies and hot chocolate before bed, but I figure we make an exception for a special night. Hope all’s well. 

Missing you.

Buck

_April 1st,_ _2019_

Hen and Chim can walk off a cliff, together. They’re too damn old to be playing April Fools tricks on me! I’m going to be eating glitter for  _ days. Days! _

Anway, missing you. Loving you.

Buck

_ April, 16th, 2019 _

Feliz cumpleaños, mi amo! See, I’m learning! Chris helped me make you a cake. It’s chocolate and we ate a slice on your behalf. Wherever you are, I hope you’re celebrating.

Missing you. Always missing you.

Buck

_ May 1st, 2019 _

Chris was called into the principal’s office today. The other little fuck face claims Chris tripped him on purpose with his cane. His bitch of a mother wanted a written apology and one day suspension. I can’t even right now. Why are people such assholes? Chris says he didn’t do it and I believe him. God, I hate people sometimes.

I don’t know how much longer I can do this without you.

Buck

_ May 13th, 2019 _

Chris and I went to the pier for his birthday. It’s kinda special and it felt easier being there when it’s just us. We had churros, cake, lemonade, and maybe that was a bit too much sugar, but he’s passed out now. Yay sugar crash. 

He says you owe him a birthday present but I got your back. Now you owe  _ me _ for being so brilliantly considerate. I’ll be collecting when you get home. 

Loving you,

Buck __

_ June 28th, 2019 _

I heard gunshots coming from the cemetery while we were answering a call. I don’t know if it was a military funeral, but...they’d call me if something happened, right? You’re not so off the grid that I’ll be left wondering for the rest of my life? I’m you  _ husband _ . They can’t not tell me, right? 

Eddie, please, I miss you so much.

Buck

_ July 3rd, 2019 _

Chris gave me a miniature fire truck for my birthday. He’s the sweetest child a man can ask for. Really. The gang got me a cake and Chim shoved my face in it. That asshole. It’s a good thing I love him. 

It’s not the same without you here, though. I hope you’re thinking of me. 

Buck

_ July 16th, 2019 _

We went to the aquarium today. They played Baby Shark on repeat and now all I can think about is  _ baby shark do do do do do do do  _ and it’s driving me nuts. Chris thinks it’s hilarious. I may or may not have thrown an octopus plushie at him over it. 

Anyway, we saw all sorts of crazy stuff, and Chris loved the dolphin show. We’ll have to go again when you get back. The mango slushie at the cafeteria is magnificent. 

Missing you always.

Buck

_ September 15th, 2019 _

I miss summer vacation. I know, getting child care is always a pain in the ass, but I loved hanging out with Chris. When I’m with him, it’s like being with a small piece of you, and that made things a little easier. Now that he’s back in school, it feels like you leaving all over again. 

It gets pretty lonely at night sometimes. Stay safe and come back to me. To us. 

Loving you.

Buck

_ November 11th, 2019 _

We’re thinking of you. All of us. 

Love,

Buck

_ November 28th, 2019 _

I made us Thanksgiving dinner at the station. Chris had a blast and the guys loved having him there. We’re both so stuffed right now we’ve not left the couch even though bedtime was half an hour ago. Chris wanted to say hi, he says I can write for him while he talks, so here goes.

Hi Daddy, 

Papa gave me the biggest slice of pumpkin pie tonight, and it was so huge I almost didn’t finish it. But I did. Denny and I got to ride in the fire truck and it’s so cool you get to ride it every day at work. Papa says it’s time for bed now, I love you Daddy, and I miss you. 

Christopher and Buck

_ December 5th, 2019 _

Why are Hallmark’s movies out already? I’m not ready. We don’t have enough tissues at the house. I need to buy more tomorrow because I used up the last box watching The Knight Before Christmas. 

Wherever you are, have a pumpkin spice latte for me.

Buck

_ December 5th, 2019 _

Eddie I couldn’t sleep, so I stared at the ceiling talking to myself, pretending you’re here next to me. Remember when you first kissed me? I thought I was drowning and you kissed me. I know it wasn’t a real kiss, you were trying to keep me alive, but our lips touched, and it brought me back, you know? You brought me back when I thought I was dying. When I was ready to give up.

You’re not here to kiss me now, but I’m not giving up. I’m going to wait until you get home to me, to Chris, and I’m going to kiss the shit out of you. 

Always loving you. 

Buck

_ December 16th, 2019 _

Chris had his Christmas concert at school today. The whole unit came to watch. Mama Grant had a camera so we can record it for you. She’s really good with that thing too, even ran to the front of the stage so she could get some closeups. Chris was fantastic. Voice of an angel, I swear. We all went for ice cream after, and no, Edmundo, it’s never too cold for ice cream. 

We put up the tree last weekend, and Chris came home with these cookie ornaments they made at school. There’s one for you, too, with your name on it, so come get it, big boy. 

Cap says we’re going to have our Christmas party on the 23rd so people can go home and celebrate with their families for actual Christmas. Carla offered to watch Chris, but I’m considering taking him with me. It’s a family friendly party, so maybe Denny will be there too. 

Anyway, this is getting long. Loving you,

Buck

_ December 23th, 2019 _

Gonna take Chris to the party with me. He’s pumped. Who knew being a parent could feel like this? 

I’m always so grateful that you let me into your little family. You gave me Chris, and he’s the best present a guy could ask for. For every Christmas for the rest of my life. 

Loving you.

Buck

===

Buck closes his notebook and tucks the pen into the elastic loop attached to the cover. His finger twitches, and he wants to open the book and write our every little thing going through his head right now. Every emotion. But he can’t. It’s too damn painful. And Eddie’s not here. 

“Papa?” Chris calls from the bathroom. “Can you help me?” 

Buck scrubs a hand down his face and clears his throat, willing the prickle of tears to go away. “Yeah, bud, be right there.” 

When he pops his head into the bathroom, Chris is struggling with his bowtie. Buck wanted to get him a pre-tied one, but Chris insisted on the real deal. There’s a little card that came with the tie with diagrams on how to make the bow. Buck studies it, tries and fails a couple times, but eventually he gets a semi decent looking bow that sits snug under the collar of Chris’ shirt. 

“There you go,” he says, patting down the lapels of Chris’ suit jacket. 

“Thanks, Papa.” 

Buck’s chest swells, like it does every time Chris calls him Papa. It started as Papa Buck, but somewhere between Buck moving in and his and Eddie’s wedding, he became just Papa. It was a little strange at first, but it didn’t take long before Buck forgets that Chris isn’t his biological son. He loves Chris the same way he loves Maddie and his parents, but even more so because he never knew he could be so fiercely protective of a single human being. 

Some days, Buck muses he loves Chris more than he loves Eddie, and that’s saying something.

Buck stares into the mirror, his eyes meeting Chris’, and they both smile. “Ready?” Buck asks as he straightens his tie. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Chris leads the way, and Buck follows him out of the bathroom, through the living room, and out the front door. December in LA is mild at best, but Buck shivers as he helps Chris into the car. He looks behind him, then around, but there’s no one there. 

“Hm.” 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asks. 

Buck looks over his shoulder once more, then shakes his head. “Nothing, little man, let’s go.”

The drive to the station is uneventful, but Buck can’t shake that weird feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach. They pull into the parking lot just as Hen, Karen, and Denny pile out of their car, and Buck’s glad he decided to bring Chris afterall. 

Bobby’s whole family is here too, along with Michael, and as the spiked eggnog got passed around more than once, that uneasy feeling dissipates into something warm and fuzzy. Buck’s a little buzzed, but only enough to take the edge off. 

Chris, Denny, and Harry are off playing somewhere. Buck finds a spot with line of sight to the children and takes a seat, cradling his overstuffed stomach. He doesn’t know why he does this, but he just can’t stop himself from overeating when it’s a holiday. It’s a good thing he’s surrounded by LA’s finest paramedics incase he keels over from too much turkey. 

The upstairs lounge is buzzing with people. Firefighters and their families, and Buck tries not to let Eddie’s absence dampen his Christmas spirit. The rest of his family is right here, and he loves and cherishes them, and having Chris here makes up for the fact that Eddie isn’t. 

And that’s enough. It has to be. 

Buck contemplates a third eggnog, but decides against it. They still need to get home after, and Buck will be damned if he puts Chris’ life in danger just because he’s feeling a little maudlin and a lot lonely. He heaves out of the chair and heads for the trays of cookies and pastries laid out on a long table. If he can’t drink his sorrows away, he’ll just eat his feelings tonight instead. 

Somewhere behind him, Chris gasps. Buck’s heart drops through the floor and he spins to find Chris making a mad dash for the stairs. He acts before he’s had time to process, and he’s running up behind Chris, who’s half way down the first flight of stairs, before he sees what Chris is running towards. 

Or who. 

Down in the engine bay is a lone figure dressed in army fatigues with the brightest hazel eyes Buck’s ever known. His heart jumps into his throat, and the hubbub of the party fades as his eyes meet Eddie’s for the first time in what feels like a lifetime. 

They stand there, frozen, staring at each other, and a million things pass in that wide chasm between them. A whole year’s worth of fear and sadness and loneliness. Of love and longing and hope. Buck gets a little lightheaded, and that’s when he realizes he’s been holding his breath. He huffs, and with that single breath, every doubt he’s had this year flows out of him.

Eddie’s lips twitch into a rueful smile, that smile splitting impossibly wide when he sees Chris coming around the corner and down the second flight of stairs. 

“Daddy!” Chris’ jubilant shout breaks the freezing spell Eddie and Buck are under, and they move in sync. 

“Christopher,  _ mijo _ . I’ve missed you so  _ so _ much.” Eddie’s muffled voice drifts up as he clutches Chris to his chest. 

When Buck finally,  _ finally _ makes his way down the steps, he stops just short. 

He’s dreamt of this moment, played it in his head over and over and over, imagined every possible way it could play out, but everything he imagined pales in comparison. Buck’s chest aches in that bittersweet, delicious way he never knew he could feel, and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. 

Don’t fucking cry. Don’t ruin the moment. Just don’t, Buck. 

Eddie looks up over Chris’ head, and his red-rimmed eyes glisten with unshed tears. And that fucking does it. Buck’s eyes burn, and his nose stuffs up even more as he heaves for breath. His vision blurs, and everything turns into a watery mosaic. Eddie reaches for him, Chris still tucked against his chest, and Buck steps into the embrace like his life depends on it. 

When Buck’s arms wrap around Eddie’s actual, solid form, every dam he put up breaks, and the first of many sobs heaves out of him. Chris turns around, wrapping his arms around Buck’s neck, and then Eddie’s lips are on his skin. Warm, dry, and a little chapped. 

They’re on the floor, and Chris is in Buck’s lap, and Eddie’s hands are cupping Buck’s cheeks and Buck can’t fucking breathe. Can’t fucking see because his eyes are leaking like broken faucets. But he doesn’t need to see to know Eddie’s here, in his arms, and his presence is answer enough to all of Buck’s unanswered letters.

“Hey, Buck,” Eddie rasps, his lips hovering on the corner of Buck’s mouth. 

Buck wants to say something, anything, but all that comes out is another sob. Eddie chuckles, then his lips press against Buck’s in a soft, chaste kiss. “Evan, Ev, I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Papa missed you,” Chris pipes up between them. 

Eddie’s eyes mist, and his arms slip around Buck’s shoulders. “I missed Papa too. Missed you both so, so much.” 

“Are you coming home, Daddy?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, and his bright eyes lock on Buck’s with a conviction. “I’m coming home. For good.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't resist giving them a little Christmas smut... So the ratings got bumped up haha. Merry Christmas and happy holidays <3

Buck wipes the condensation from the mirror and stares at his reflection. He flexes his arms just a little, then his pecs, then turns around and scrutinizes his ass for a long moment. Does it look just a little bigger than before? Maybe? All those squats and lunges has got to be paying off, right? 

Would Eddie notice? 

Buck huffs a soft chuckle and dries his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. He’s not sure how many rum spiked eggnogs he had after Eddie joined the party, but he’s finally sobering up now after a hot shower. And with Chris asleep, there’s nothing but nerves standing between him and his man. 

Well, nerves, and a bathroom door and a short hallway and a billion unanswered questions. 

Eddie is out there, fresh from his shower and waiting for him. He didn’t invite Buck to join him when they got home, and Buck doesn’t blame him. Eddie came straight from the airport after God knows how many hours on the road. He deserves to at least have a long hot shower alone before getting bombarded by the questions he knows Buck will have. 

Buck always imagined he’d be angry when Eddie got home. Happy? Yes. Grateful? Absolutely, but also livid. He certainly was after the first letter bounced back undelivered and undeliverable, and he played out every scenario where he rips into Eddie the moment he gets home. But a year is a long time, and that anger simmered and died along with any hope of ever seeing or hearing from Eddie again. 

A year is a long time to be smothered in nothing but radio silence and fearful hopelessness. 

Buck takes a shuddering breath and scrubs a hand down his face. His hand hesitates on the door knob before he twists it and walks toward the bedroom. He’s probably not going to get any answers from Eddie about his mission, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least get to try. 

The bedroom door is ajar, and Buck doesn’t think twice before pushing his way in. A single bedside lamp bathes the room in buttery light and soft shadows, and Eddie’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Buck. His shoulders are hunched, and they shake as if he’s—

“Baby?” Buck swallows and crosses the room in hurried strides. “Are you okay?” 

Eddie wipes the back of his hand across his eyes and nose, but he can’t hide that he’s been crying. Ugly crying. He nods, but the jerk of his head is weak and it convinces no one, not even himself, as fresh tears spring to his eyes.

Buck crouches between Eddie’s spread thighs and sees the leather bound notebook in Eddie’s hand. His notebook. The one he poured his heart into like a fourteen year old girl with her first diary every time he missed Eddie. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Eddie takes a shuddering breath. “I d-didn’t mean t-to snoop. It—it fell when I bumped the t-table and I s-saw the first letter was addressed to me.” He closes the book and shoves it into Buck’s lap. “But then I c-couldn’t s-s-stop reading and I’m so sorry I—”

Buck presses a finger to Eddie’s lips and shakes his head. Eddie’s tear stained cheeks are blotchy and his nose is red. His chest heaves with each shuddering breath, and Buck’s heart aches as the waves of sadness and guilt pouring off of Eddie crashes into him. He brushes an errant tear from Eddie’s thick lashes, then takes Eddie’s face in both hands. 

“Are you sorry you read my notebook, or sorry that you left?” 

Eddie stares into Buck’s eyes for a long, loaded moment. “Both?”

Buck chuckles. “Well, those were letters to you, so, while some of them are hella embarrassing, I’m not mad you read them.” He takes a deep breath and chews on his bottom lip, trying to find the right words. “As for leaving, don’t ever apologise for that. I know you wouldn’t have left unless it was for something important. Something badass and top secret that probably saved a lot of lives. I don’t blame you for leaving. It was just a really hard year.”

Eddie’s eyes flutter shut as fresh tears spill down his cheeks. He leans into Buck’s hands and struggles to draw breath. As Buck watches the man he always thought unflappable fall apart, it dawns on him like a punch to the gut; it was hard to sit here and wait, but it must have been even harder for Eddie live life one day at a time and not knowing if that day was the day he lost everything. 

How much it must have hurt so be away from his son, his husband, his family. 

Buck presses his lips to the corner of Eddie’s mouth, up his cheek and across one eye lid, then the other. The bitterness of Eddie’s tears linger on the tip of his tongue and Buck shudders. He wants to wipe that bitterness away. Wants to bring in the new year with nothing but the sound of Chris’ sweet laughter and the joy of their family being whole again. 

“I’m sor—” Buck nips Eddie’s bottom lip and Eddie’s breath hitches. He pulls back and meets Buck’s eyes, and an unspoken understanding passes between them. Eddie’s shoulders droop, and he breathes a soft sigh. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Buck murmurs against Eddie’s lips. “Make love to me, baby. Show me how much you really missed me.”

Eddie groans, and a heated glint replaces the haunted shadows in his hooded eyes. The lingering tears in his lashes glitter in the lamplight, and warmth pools at the base of Buck’s spine as he basks in the intensity of Eddie’s gaze. 

Eddie licks his lips and grips Buck’s arms, pulling him out of his crouch and into Eddie’s lap. The towel parts up Buck’s leg as he straddles Eddie’s thighs, and Eddie’s eyes dart to that suggestive slit. Buck pulls the towel off and throws it to the side. His cock twitches and swells, and Eddie swallows audibly before claiming Buck’s lips in a searing kiss. 

There’s nothing gentle about this kiss. It’s demanding and earth shattering and familiar and new. It’s a year’s worth of fear and love and yearning translated into a single clash of lips and teeth and tongue. It’s hot like the sun and cold like the ocean and so fucking alive it knocks the breath from Buck’s lungs as he twists his fingers into the back of Eddie’s t-shirt and hangs on for dear life. 

The room fades, everything becoming a noiseless static as the center of Buck’s universe shrinks to the taste of Eddie’s breath and the urgent push of his tongue. He opens up to Eddie—for Eddie—like his life depends on it. Like he’ll die if he doesn’t have some part of Eddie claiming him, branding him, and touching him in places only Eddie can reach. 

Buck doesn’t remember how he ends up on his back, his legs around Eddie’s waist and his heels digging into Eddie’s ass, urging and demanding and pleading for Eddie to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. He’s been without Eddie for so long he forgets just how delicious the burn is when Eddie’s cock thrusts into him, how amazing it feels to have Eddie’s weight on top of him. 

How right the universe is when they’re joined as one. 

The past year fades until each day was a faded photograph, and when Eddie’s fingers wrap around Buck’s cock, his world explodes in screaming colours. Eddie’s lips cover his, hungrily gulping down Buck’s desperate cries as he empties into Eddie’s fist. Then it’s Buck’s turn to swallows Eddie’s muffled gasps and groans as he stiffens on top of Buck, his cock buried so incredibly deep Buck can’t tell where he ends and Eddie begins. 

The room is quiet save for their laboured breaths, and neither of them make to move as Eddie collapses on top of Buck. They lay there, sharing oxygen and ignoring the meaning of personal space until Eddie’s softening cock slips out of Buck. Buck sighs at the loss, then shivers when Eddie rolls off the bed. 

He comes back with Buck’s discarded towel and cleans them both off before slipping back into bed and gathering Buck back into his arms. His breath tickles Buck’s cheek, and his moist lips press tender little kisses into Buck’s hair and down his temple and jaw as if he’s mapping out Buck’s face. 

It tickles, and Buck chuckles. 

Something settles in his chest, and Buck smiles into the tiny space separating him from his second favourite person in the world. His number one favourite is Chris, duh. Something seems to shift in Eddie as well. The restless energy that’s been buzzing through Eddie all night is gone, replaced by something soft and tender and relaxed as his limbs tangled lazily with Buck’s. 

The emotional rollercoaster of the evening and their late night bedroom acrobatics finally catch up to him, and Buck yawns into the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

“Welcome home, babe,” he murmurs, his eyelids too heavy to stay open. He still has so many questions to ask and so many things to tell Eddie, but all that can wait. Now that Eddie’s home, they’ve got all the time in the world.

“Love you, cariño,” Eddie whispers and hugs Buck closer. “Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are <3
> 
> find me on Tumblr [@imyourbuddie](https://imyourbuddie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> join us on [Discord](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3) for all your Buddie screaming needs!


End file.
